


Eight Days a Week

by Mister_Key



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Cock Cage, Cock Ring, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Fisting, High Heels, Kink, M/M, Medical Devices, Medical Kink, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sextoys, Sounding, Stockings, Teasing, Urethral Play, enema, medfetish, watersport
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не поверите, но фик по анклам, весь состоящий из одного сплошного кинка.<br/>Заявка была "Наполеон/Илья или РПС, медфетиш. Урологический/проктологический осмотр, медпроцедуры и т.д. Желательно высокий рейтинг, но можно и стеб.", и вместо однострочника у меня получилось это.<br/>НЦ-21, медфетиш, безобоснуйное порно, секс-игрушки, уретральное зондирование, dirty talk, enema, римминг, контроль оргазма, waterspot, фистинг, не пытайтесь повторить это дома.</p>
<p>+ внезапный эпилог. Кроссдрессинг, намёк на футфетиш, чулки, налабутенахнах!, Соло на практике объясняет Илье, что брить можно не только подбородок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Days a Week

\- Расслабься, Угроза. Ничего ужасного я с тобой не сделаю. По крайней мере, ничего более ужасного, чем уже сделал.

\- Заткнись.

Наполеон щёлкнул тугой кромкой перчатки по запястью и взял с накрытого стерильной пелёнкой стола бутылочку смазки.

\- А говорят, - заметил он, выдавливая на ладонь изрядную порцию геля, - что пациентам во время осмотра полагается знать, что с ними делают и зачем. Медицинская этика, слышал о таком?

\- Медицинская этика, - буркнул Илья, - запрещает лезть к пациентам с... о-ох!.. похабными целями.

Соло плотоядно косился на уретральные зонды и ректоскоп. Но на Курякина, которого сам же перегнул через стол, смотрел с ещё большим энтузиазмом.

\- А я не с похабными, - соврал он. - Я...

_собираюсь тебя осмотреть до последнего дюйма..._

Илья коротко выдохнул, на головке члена проступила капля секрета.

\- Я в научных целях, - сказал Наполеон, сглотнув. - В естественно. Научных. Дыши глубоко и разведи ягодицы.

\- Ничего в них естественного... – начал Курякин и замолчал. Соло осторожно ввёл палец, подвигал им в удивительно горячем теле, нащупал простату, легко нажал, потёр, чувствуя, как Илью начинает бить дрожь. Такая крепкая, узкая, никем не тронутая задница...

У него стояло как в первый и последний в жизни раз. И надо же было Илье зацепить где-то в засекреченном прошлом такую восхитительную фиксацию! Как только ежегодные медосмотры  проходил...

\- Когда последний раз спускал? – спросил Соло, стараясь сохранять хладнокровие. Свободной рукой он помял тугие яйца, взвесил на ладони, снова помял и отпустил. – Полные. Недели две как минимум. Почему не дрочишь?

\- Не... соответствует... облику... коммуниста.

\- А простатит соответствует? – Наполеон нажал сильнее, и чуть не кончил от того, как Илья под ним заёрзал. – Ясно. Будем брать пробы.

На уретральный зонд Илья смотрел с понятным ужасом. Соло закатил глаза.

\- Он закруглённый, - сказал он, - стерильный. Не будешь дёргаться – встанет без проблем.

Страшно было слышать, как трещит стол, край которого Илья стиснул изо всех сил. Соло вытащил палец, содрал перчатку, натянул свежую.

\- Сядь, - сказал хрипло. – И не смотри. Или смотри, только не дёргайся.

Илья выбрал второе. Расширившимся глазами смотрел на то, как блестящая хирургическая сталь уходит внутрь уретры; Соло вставлял медленно и осторожно, придерживая член вертикально, и видел, как по лицу русского пробегают судороги.

\- Больно? – спросил он, зная, что нет. Хорошо смазанный, зонд вошёл уже наполовину. – Дыши, Илья, дыши.

\- Невы...носимо, - выговорил Курякин. Костяшки у него побелели, на крыльях носа выступил пот. – Выта...щи.

\- Осталось всего ничего, - мягко возразил Соло. – И ты не кончишь раньше времени, - он довёл зонд и слегка щёлкнул по шарику на конце. Илью всего тряхнуло. – Видишь? И ничего не страшно. Становись на четвереньки.

Илья тяжело перевалился на колени и локти, замер, выставив зад. Соло снова помял его мошонку и сказал задумчиво:

\- Здоровое питание, сон, физические нагрузки. И по два оргазма в сутки, можно даже три. Это я обеспечу. Будешь отлынивать, Угроза – зафиксирую и вставлю вибромассажёр часа на два, пока не охрипнешь, - он снова вставил пальцы, теперь уже два. – Пока что так, мануально.

\- Сука, - выдохнул Илья, пытаясь сняться с пальцев. Соло давил именно туда, где было нестерпимее всего – он это знал, и знал, как это чувствуется. Как будто ты ни секунды больше не можешь, но хочешь ещё и ещё. – С-с-сука...

Наполеон слегка поводил пальцами по его члену, твёрдому и багровому, с надувшимися венами.

\- Здесь тоже нужно зафиксировать, - сказал он. – Кольцом с вибрацией. Будешь кончать задом, Угроза, я тебя научу. И регулярная оральная стимуляция. Сколько раз в сутки у тебя встаёт?

\- Не считал, - хрипло огрызнулся Курякин.

\- Вот и посчитаем, - Наполеон размассировал простату; набухшая, она казалась на ощупь гораздо мягче, чем несколько минут назад. Как Курякин ещё терпит? Когда с ним, Соло, делали такое, он принялся визжать минуты через две. – Сейчас проверим функциональность сфинктера, - он добавил третий палец. – Сожми.  Как можно сильнее.

Илья чуть не сломал ему пальцы. В голове Соло всё плыло.

«Клизма, - думал он. – Надувной расширитель. Вибратор с переменными скоростями. Клетка на член. Ежедневный осмотр... детальный, вдумчивый. Чёрт тебя возьми, Илья Курякин, до сих пор мой медицинский фетиш сводился к медсестре в короткой юбке.»

\- Теперь, - сказал Соло, вынимая пальцы и вставляя вместо них небольшую пробку с делениями, - я дам тебе лекарство. Принимать будешь регулярно и полную дозу, понятно?

Илья только вздохнул, когда Соло, расстегнув брюки, вытащил член и намекающе постучал головкой по прикушенным губам. Член у него прижался к животу, задница судорожно сжималась.

Но прописанное лекарство он выпил до капли. А до вечера получил ещё несколько доз.

***

\- Не психуй, - повторил Соло, всматриваясь в кисть Ильи. Та лежала неподвижно и основательно, длинные пальцы не сводило судорогой. Хорошо. Соло ценил свою голову и хотел сохранить её на плечах, даром что терял её рядом с Курякиным. - Вот так, молодец. Я вдвину ещё на пару сантиметров.

В горле Ильи родилось несомненно угрожающее рычание, но по тому, как дрогнули его бёдра, ясно было - кайфует. Впервые в жизни дорвался до стыдно-сладкого и хватает теперь, огрызаясь, сколько может.

Соло было откровенно интересно, сколько он сможет. Сколько раз подряд кончит. Как глубоко возьмёт. Сколько пальцев примет. Когда решит, что хватит.

Основание пробки с рисками делений замутилось от вазелина; Соло протёр его, шире развёл крепкие ягодицы, впился взглядом в розово-тугое, размытое сквозь толщу стекла, сжимавшееся - он знал - часто и крепко.

\- Пять сантиметров, - сказал он. - Я впечатлён, Угроза. Выталкивай.

Илья напрягся, абрикосовый пух на пояснице, сводивший Наполеона с ума не первую неделю, вымок от пота и потемнел, пробка мягко толкнулась в ладонь.

“Сдохну ведь на нём”, - подумал Соло.

И вогнал пробку до основания одним резким, почти жестоким движением ладони. Риска для Ильи не было никакого, Соло хорошо его растянул и извёл почти полную жестянку вазелина.

Илья взвыл и выругался так, что даже неофициальный спецкурс по славянской матерщине, прослушанный Соло пару лет тому назад - так уж вышло, в тюрьме было немало  эмигрантов, - не помог определить, кто кому какая мать. Впрочем, общий посыл был понятен.

\- Ну-ну, тише, - он придержал Илью за бедро, нажал на пробку. Та встала как влитая, крепкая мышца сомкнулась на узкой шейке, оставив расширенное основание снаружи. – Зато все десять внутри. И выглядит... – он ухватил скользкое основание, покачал из стороны в сторону, вызвав у Ильи глухой стон, - потрясающе. Пожалуй, оставим так на время. Вставай.

Курякин сжал бёдра, поднялся сначала на колени – охнул от того, как внутри сдвинулось и надавило, - потом на ноги. Соло не сомневался в том, что он снова готов кончить. Двужильные эти русские... нет. Двужильный этот конкретный русский. На остальных Соло было глубоко и основательно наплевать.

Илью шатнуло, сильные ноги напряглись, удерживая ослабевшее от идущих вперехлёст ощущений тело, задница тоже напряглась, и Наполеон не сдержал удовлетворённой гримасы.

\- Полегче, Угроза, - сказал он, поддержал Илью за локоть. – Я бы тебе предложил сесть, но ты не одобришь. Обопрись.

Илья приоткрыл рот – и промолчал. Кажется, так ему было легче. На стол он всё-таки опёрся, постоял так, тяжело дыша и прикрыв глаза отяжелевшими веками.

Соло поражался тому, как Угроза ещё держится. Он бы не смог. С другой стороны, кончить Илья не мог по чисто физическим причинам, а  просить снять всё, что Соло на него нацепил...

Русские не сдаются. Так, кажется, говорят. Наполеон хмыкнул и подтянул табурет, уселся. Потный живот Курякина, сложенный из тугих плиток мускулов, так и тянуло облизать. Ещё тянуло облизать ниже, где в  клетке хромированной стали туго подрагивал перенапряжённый член, но садистом Наполеон не был.

Ну хорошо, немного был. Но не до такой же степени. Курякин и так представлял собой живой бикфордов шнур: искрил что было сил.

Нужно было дать ему немного остыть. И себе самому  - отдышаться.

\- Давай-ка тебя измерим, - сказал Наполеон,  встал, вытягивая из стола мягкую рулетку. – Рост и вес, объём грудной клетки... – он скользнул пальцами по широкой, тяжело вздымавшейся груди. – Размер сосков.

\- Зачем это, - выговорил Курякин, проявляя здоровую подозрительность.

\- Понятия не имею, - ответил Соло. – Но или это, и ты немного отдышишься, или я начну смотреть тебе глазное дно. А это не особенно приятно, хотя, конечно, я бы не отказался выяснить, почему у тебя такие... озёра синие.

Курякин бессильно выругался и переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Вытащи её, - потребовал он. – Давит.

\- Ну да, - согласился Соло. – То есть нет. Вытащу эту – вставлю другую, а эта единственная... умеренных размеров.

Курякин скрипнул зубами и выпрямился.

\- Меряй,  - сказал он, - чёрт с тобой, извращенец.

\- Связался чёрт с младенцем, - блеснул эрудицией Соло. – Так у вас говорят?

Рулетка с сухим шорохом касалась кожи. Каждый раз, когда Соло затягивал ленту, Курякин забывал дышать.

\- Выдохни, - говорил Соло. – Теперь вдохни. Теперь вдохни как следует... десять сантиметров разницы. То-то ты так долго продержался, когда нырял. Талия... охуительная у тебя талия, Угроза. Теперь бёдра.

Илья послушно поворачивался под его руками, поднимал и опускал руки, не сопротивлялся, когда Наполеон прощупывал его под рёбрами, сжимал подвздошья. Тупой покорности в этом не было ни на грамм, только ошеломлённое собственным накалом удовольствие.

\- Посмотри на меня, - сказал Соло. Мутные от желания глаза двинулись в орбитах, зафиксировались на нём, остановились. – Молодец, Угроза. Открой рот.

Илья медленно облизал губы, послушался. Несколько секунд Наполеон смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, зачем об этом попросил. Вроде бы собирался ещё немного потянуть время. Кажется. Он стянул перчатку, провёл пальцами по раскрытым губам, медленно толкнулся двумя пальцами в рот.

Илья облизал его, морщась от привкуса талька, коснулся языком нежной кожи между пальцами.

«Пиздец, - подумал Наполеон отчего-то по-русски. – Пиздец, не могу больше.»

В следующую секунду они уже целовались, и тёплый, влажный от пота и смазки металл клетки вминался Наполеону в бедро.

***

\- Холодное, - зло сказал Курякин. Наполеон, у которого всё ещё  посторгазменно шумело в ушах,  погладил его по бедру.

\- Нагреется, Угроза, - пообещал он, запустил руку под поджавшийся живот и помял вздувшиеся яйца. До существенного отёка не дошло, он не настолько туго застегнул захваты, но кожа на них потемнела и блестела сквозь светлую поросль. – Совсем скоро.

Илья опустил голову, тяжело дыша и поводя плечами. Соло изумляло только одно: как он сам после всего ещё жив и цел. Спустив досуха в умопомрачительную тугую задницу, он оставил Илью неудовлетворённым, и в самый раз было ожидать мордобоя, но Курякин и пальцем его не тронул. Только ругался на чём свет стоит.

Если что-то и заводило Наполеона больше, чем свежеоттраханный, стоящий на четвереньках с поднятым задом, доведённый  до предела Илья, то только смертельная опасность. Сейчас она была везде, повсюду: в тяжёлом дыхании  Курякина, в резиновой груше, зажатой у Солов в руке – неизвестно было, как Илья воспримет задуманное, - даже в том, как опасно дёргало в его собственных опустошённых яйцах. Илья мог сорваться, но ведь и Соло мог. В любой момент.

Ничего не могло быть лучше. Разве что...

\- Вот так, - сказал он, заработал кистью. Вставленный в Илью предмет стал медленно раздуваться. – Чтобы не было неприятных неожиданностей.

\- Маньяк... хуев, - отозвался Курякин. Его зад напрягся, снова расслабился – кажется, таким нехитрым способом Илья пытался приспособиться к растущему давлению. – А я-то думал, ты брезгливый. Как кот.

\- А я думал, - в тон ему ответил Соло, - что ты straight... гетеро... как у вас это называется, Угроза?

\- Не пидор, - рыкнул Илья;  Соло ещё немного поработал кистью  и решил, что хватит. Надутая резина и так выпирала у Ильи из ануса, и оставалось только гадать, как чувствуется бОльшая часть, бывшая внутри. Подводная, блядь, часть айсберга. Он вот, Соло, считал Курякина айсбергом. Недолго, но считал. Дурак был, даже вспомнить совестно.

\- Не пидор – это в переводе нормальный, да?  - уточнил он, усмехаясь. – Нормальный мужчина может выдержать  до четырёх литров жидкости в течение получаса. Проверим?

\- Пошёл ты... – выговорил Илья. Наполеон наклонился, поцеловал его в потную поясницу, слизал соль.

\- Если что-то будет слишком – просто скажи, - сказал он, и у Ильи чуть дрогнули плечи. Услышал, успокоился – хотя чего ему было бояться, он в любую секунду мог скрутить Соло в бараний рог,  – но, видимо, всё-таки хотел услышать что-то в этом роде. – Я на минуту. Стой как стоишь.

Он вышел и вернулся, гремя колёсиками штатива по полу, подкатил его вплотную, щёлкнул по раздувшемуся резиновому мешку, привешенному к рожкам-подвесам. Тот туго спружинил, внутри плеснуло. Илья бросил на него короткий взгляд через плечо и, сглотнув, снова уставился перед собой.

\- Не бойся, - ласково сказал Наполеон, погладил каменно-твёрдые бёдра. – Вода пойдёт не быстро, и её там всего-то  три литра. Ты большой парень, примешь без проблем.

Илья молчал, но под рукой Наполеона чуточку помягчело. Он воспринял это как добрый знак, осторожно подсоединил резиновый шланг к надутой пробке, зажал пальцами клапан.

\- Готов?

Илья втянул воздуха и кивнул. Слава богу.

Сначала Наполеон пустил воду совсем тонкой струйкой. Потом, увидев, что Илья вполне справляется, отвернул клапан полностью. Мешок начал худеть, тугие бока понемногу опадали – и с той же скоростью дыхание Курякина тяжелело, а живот, плоский и твёрдый, напрягался. Соло положил ладонь на затвердевшие мышцы, погладил – легко, едва касаясь.

\- Половина, - сказал он.  – Хорошо держишься, Угроза. Медленней?

Илья мотнул головой. Ладно, ему виднее. Наполеон ясно видел, что довольно просторная клетка, ещё недавно вполне подходившая по размеру, теперь плотно прилегала к члену, почти стискивала его. Ничего удивительного в этом не было, вода и пробка давили куда надо, но Соло всё-таки удивлялся.

Илья позволял ему гораздо больше, чем он мог ожидать. Чем даже то, на что мог бы надеяться. Знать бы ещё, чем всё это аукнется потом, когда их сумасшедшая игра подойдёт к концу...

Если Наполеона Соло чему-то и научила жизнь, то вот чему:  можно долго выкручиваться и выходить сухим из воды, но рано или поздно всё равно попадёшься.

Может быть, это было правдой не только для него, но и для Курякина. Хотя вряд ли. Этот не бегал ни от кого, кроме себя самого.

В мешке утробно булькнуло, а Илья коротко простонал и напрягся.

\- Много... ещё?

\- Почти всё, - отозвался Соло, выжал остатки воды и закрыл клапан. – Терпимо?

Илья не ответил. Светлые волосы свисали ему на лицо, он размеренно, глубоко дышал, справляясь с неизбежными судорогами внутри, с члена тянулась тонкая ниточка густой смазки. Соло осторожно снял её, погладил влажную кожу между хромированными прутьями. Чувство было – словно на камень натянули мокрый шёлк.

«Нравится. Ему нравится. Одуреть можно, Курякин, вот уж и вправду загадочная русская душа».

Соло хватило минут на десять. Ждать, что Илья примется просить, было совершенно бессмысленно – это он уразумел сразу же, - и потому он даже не пытался. Открыл дверь в уборную, вернулся, взял Курякина за горячее плечо.

\- Поднимайся, - сказал, - осторожно. Не спеши, вот так...

Ему показалось, что в синих глазах русского мелькнуло облегчение. Но это, конечно, было торжество. Собственное тело, как и всё вокруг, было для Ильи полем вечного боя, и вот, он победил.

Соло довёл его до уборной, взял за руку, завёл её назад, придвинул пальцы вплотную к клапану, выпускавшему воздух.

\- Повернёшь здесь, Угроза, - сказал он. – Я подожду снаружи.

Ждать пришлось не так уж долго. Шумела вода из крана, гулко билась в фаянс раковины. Иногда Курякин при всей своей медвежьей натуре ухитрялся проявлять своё представление о деликатности и такте.

Потом он появился, неловко  отводя глаза, прочистил горло. Набухшая на лбу жила билась частым злым пульсом, и Соло коснулся её губами. Пришлось приподняться на носках.

\- Если ты потерпишь ещё пять минут, - сказал он, чувствуя, как Илья весь дрожит, мельчайшей сосредоточенной дрожью – точь-в-точь линия высокого напряжения, - я тебе компенсирую... неудобства.

\- Снимешь эту херню? – уточнил Курякин, по-прежнему на него не глядя.

Соло усмехнулся такой наивности, коснулся губ Ильи самым кончиком языка и пообещал:

 - Лучше.

***

\- С-сука, - выдохнул Курякин; в коротком ругательстве дрожало потрясение. Наполеон хмыкнул, надёжнее обхватил ладонями крепкий зад, мельком порадовался давней привычке бриться дважды в день и глубже зарылся лицом  между раздвинутых тугих половинок. Припухший, покрасневший, вымытый дочиста – ну как можно было отказаться?

Соло знал толк в редких и порой неочевидных для простого обывателя деликатесах. А Курякин даже не подозревал о существовании некоторых из них. И уж точно не ожидал того, что Соло, измотав его долгим кружением вокруг, поцелуями, змеино-быстрыми касаниями, толкнётся языком внутрь. Застонал почти испуганно, выругался, дёрнулся даже, но не от жалящего языка, а навстречу.  Наполеон обжёг его коротким смешком, прильнул снова, откровенно трахая языком, раскрывая шире, жалея только о том, что раньше не знал за напарником соответствующих вкусов. И не догадывался ведь. Даже когда невидимая электрическая дуга, искрившая между ним и Курякиным с первой встречи, всё-таки рванула и спаяла их намертво: сначала во вражде, потом в делах, потом в постели.

Курякин откровенно застонал, и Наполеон глубже запустил язык, помог себе пальцами, растягивая нежное розово-смуглое кольцо, быстрыми движениями оттрахал насколько хватало длины, отстранился, продолжая водить пальцами по скользкому от слюны заду, поцеловал крутой изгиб под бархатистой кожей, спросил хрипло:

\- Нравится?

\- А то... не видно, - выговорил Илья сквозь зубы. Наполеон нагнулся ниже, приподнял его зад выше, лизнул по изнанке тяжело отвисшей мошонки. Курякин весь был как нетронутая земля, и это заводило. Очень. Никто и никогда не трогал его здесь. Не запускал язык в задницу. Не забирал яйца в рот, посасывая и наслаждаясь металлическим привкусом. И уж конечно, никто и никогда  не запирал его внушительное мужское достоинство в клетку.

С Ильёй Наполеон хронически чувствовал себя первопроходцем. Да, Курякин понятия не имел о бритье, если только  речь не шла о лице, не умел делать минет и рассыпать бисер словесных намёков, но это и не было нужно.

Он просто был Илья Курякин. Сам по себе, золотистый и литой, слишком большой, слишком резкий, ошеломляюще сильный и при этом во многом беспомощный – и Наполеон откровенно сходил по нему с ума. Сейчас он попытался забрать ртом всю мошонку, не смог, вылизал всё, что только мог достать, глубоко и непристойно поцеловал в полураскрытый мокрый анус, выпрямился.

\- Давай на спину, - предложил он. Курякин дико глянул на него, и Наполеон покачал в воздухе маленьким блестящим ключом. – Снимем с тебя эту штуку.

\- На спине... как бабу, - выговорил Илья, переворачиваясь и ложась. Соло подступил к нему с ключом, приласкал поверх клетки, наклонился, лизнул между прутьев. Курякин застонал.

\- А тебе ещё не всё равно? – спросил Соло, дразня его дыханием. – Нет, правда? Силён мужик. У тебя же скоро яйца лопнут, - он снова коснулся губами набухшей мошонки и, подняв на Илью глаза, попросил, - расскажи.

\- О чём, блядь... тебе ещё?.. – на лице Ильи проступило его вечная упрямая готовность молчать под пыткой.

\- Как у тебя это было в первый раз, - предложил Наполеон, касаясь губами его бедра. – Ручаюсь, во время осмотра встал по стойке смирно, так? Или просто слишком нравилось подставляться под фонендоскоп? Или...

\- Нет, - хрипло сказал Илья. Наполеон поощряюще погладил его по заду, скользнул внутрь сложенными пальцами. Курякин даже не поморщился, внутри у него всё подрагивало и сжималось. – Соседка. Блядь...

\- Соседка-блядь? – поддразнил Наполеон, двигая пальцами и нарочно не касаясь простаты. – А я думал, ты жил в приличном районе.

Несколько секунд Курякин просто тяжело дышал, потом выговорил:

\- Кретин. Соседка... училась на врача. Подружки... у неё собирались. Заниматься.

\- А ты у них был любимым живым пособием, - Наполеон понял, что буквально видит это. Большую комнату с царскими высокими потолками, тёмную мебель, опущенные шторы, лампу под зелёным абажуром, стопки раскрытых учебников на столе. Целую стайку румяных от смущения девушек – и Илью. – Сколько тебе было?

\- Тринадцать, - сквозь зубы признался Илья. – Соло, расстегни.

\- Сейчас, милый, совсем немного осталось терпеть, - пообещал Наполеон, поглаживая самыми кончиками пальцев внутри и обдавая дыханием снаружи. Тринадцатилетний Илья... каким он был? Соло готов был поклясться, что знает. Рослый, кровь с молоком, аккуратно подстриженный, с отцовскими часами на запястье. Замкнутый и серьёзный, слишком серьёзный, спортсмен и отличник учебной и политической подготовки. Никаких обжимашек со сверстницами, даже вряд ли мастурбировал – будущему комсомольцу не подобает...

Чёрт. Он еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать трахать Илью жестоко и сильно. Стоило представить, как щебечущая стайка девушек вертит его, как большую живую куклу, простукивает по спине, выслушивает лёгкие – здоровые, конечно! – заглядывает то в рот, то в уши, ощупывает кости и мышцы, просит наклониться или поднять руки, чтобы лучше выступила какая-нибудь мышца с непроизносимым латинским названием...

Он слишком резко двинул пальцами, задел простату, и Илью выгнуло, с губ сорвался сдавленный стон – хриплый, в оттяжку, быстро превратившийся в рычание. Соло покрепче сжал свободной рукой ключ, вставил в узкую прорезь замка.

\- Я открою, - сказал он, - но не кончай сразу, Илюша.

Почему с его губ сорвалось это ласковое имя, он и сам не знал, но Илью оно заставило выгнуться и захрипеть уж совсем отчаянно.

\- Илюша, - повторил Наполеон с тем же эффектом. – Сейчас, милый. Долго терпел, хороший мой, сейчас всё... – он вытащил пальцы из судорожно сжимающегося зада, подтянул несопротивляющегося Курякина к краю стола, заставил согнуть ноги. – Вот так. Пошире, чтобы всё было... хорошо видно...

\- С-с-соло... не могу больше... – Илья смолк, когда Наполеон стал медленно вставлять в упругое и всё ещё тугое, несмотря на все их выходки, тело. – Ну же, блядь, ну!

\- Вот так, - почти беззвучно сказал Соло, вставил по самые яйца. – Вёл себя как надо, терпел... сейчас...

Ключ никак не хотел поворачиваться, а Илья, вздрагивая от толчков члена, невольно мешал. Соло всё-таки смог справиться, крутнул ключом, расщёлкнул захваты.

К его изумлению, Илья не кончил тут же. Только выгнулся с беззвучным стоном, потянулся, явно не понимая, что творит, к паху. Наполеон ударил его по рукам, прижал сильные запястья к столу, навалился, бешено работая бёдрами.

\- Без рук, Илюшенька, - сказал он. – Ты можешь, милый, верь мне.

Несколько секунд Илья просто отчаянно стонал. Потом сдвинулся так, чтобы каждый толчок приходился куда нужно и замер так, словно исполняя какую-то странную разновидность гимнастического мостика. Из члена, торчавшего почти вертикально, теперь уже текло, мошонка подобралась, и с каждой секундой Курякин стонал всё отчаянней.

Каким чудом Соло сдержался и сумел не спустить первым, он не знал. Но сумел.  Илья, закусив губы, выгнулся под ним, прочертил стонами короткую лесенку-дорожку к откровенному воплю, из члена рванулось, забрызгав всё вокруг, потекло по судорожно поджимающемуся животу.

Соло кончил так, как в жизни своей не кончал, и обвалился сверху, задыхаясь и думая только одно.

Илья. Илья. Илюша. Чёртов Угроза, какой же ты охуительно сладкий.

***

Илья спал по-детски сосредоточенно, упрямые брови разошлись, сон разгладил лицо, сделав его моложе. Соло всё никак не мог перестать смотреть; такого Курякина он видел впервые. Словно тот сбросил тяжёлый груз – и так оно и было, если подумать.

Трудно жить, когда чего-то очень хочешь и не позволяешь себе даже подумать об этом всерьёз.

Рука сама тянулась провести по крутым плечам, по шраму на спине, погладить между лопатками. Самыми кончиками пальцев Соло прикоснулся к абрикосово-золотому пушку на пояснице, теснее вжался в плечо Курякина щекой.

Утро бледно розовело за опущенными шторами, тянулось в комнату, выхватывало из беспорядка то сброшенный измятый больничный халат, то собственный галстук Соло. Вчера они отключились так стремительно, что Соло только и успел, что доползти до кровати и доволочь туда же расслабленного, мокрого от пота и блаженной усталости, мало что соображавшего Илью. Тот не то чтобы доверился и забыл обо всём, нет, так далеко Соло даже в мечтах не заходил, но позволил себе приотпустить невидимый ремень самоконтроля. Расстегнул на одну лишнюю дырочку. Или даже на две.

Под медленные поглаживания  Илья, не просыпаясь, подставлялся плечами, по мускулистой спине пробегала почти невидимая дрожь удовольствия. Соло провёл ногтями по светлой коже, оставив розоватый след, вспомнил мудрёное словцо «дермография» и заулыбался.

Самый свой главный шедевр, который не украсть, не подделать и не продать, упаси боже, на чёрном рынке, он держал в руках прямо сейчас.

Илья бормотнул что-то, крепче обнял подушку, и Соло, поцеловав его в плечо,  погладил его по крутым  ягодицам, невесомо коснулся между, где всё ещё было горячо и мокро, силой заставил себя оторваться и тихо стёк с постели. Забрезжившая идея требовала ещё хотя бы пары минут, и он очень надеялся, вернувшись, застать Илью спящим.

Надежда не подвела. Когда Соло принёс всё, что ему – им обоим – требовалось, Илья даже не переменил позы. Наполеон устроился коленями на кровати, нагнулся к выставленному заду, поцеловал сводившую его с ума тонкую золотящуюся поросль, лизнул ниже, собирая языком солоноватый привкус спермы. Илья почти по-детски вздохнул во сне, раздвинул бёдра шире, подставляясь, и чуть-чуть прогнулся в пояснице.

«А ведь до Рождества далеко», - подумал Соло. Он лизнул глубже, заставил себя отодвинуться – Илья сейчас балансировал на самой грани сна и яви, это чувствовалось по ритму дыхания, по лёгкому напряжению мышц, и снилось ему приятное – уж в этом не могло быть сомнений.

Наполеон долго грел смазку в ладонях, тщательно смазывал изогнутую гладкую пробку, поблёскивавшую в руке, и ещё дольше примерялся, как её вставить, не разбудив Илью. Ужасно хотелось забыть про все фетиши на свете и трахнуть его такого – обманчиво-мягкого, расслабленного,  податливого. Медленно и со вкусом вставить в подставленное, довести до оргазма...

Кончик пробки скользнул внутрь, и Илья мгновенно проснулся. То, что он при этом не сбил Наполеона на пол, тот расценил как хороший признак.

\- Ковбой, - хрипло со сна сказал Илья, - какого чёрта ты вытворяешь?

Соло надавил, и пробка почти без сопротивления проскользнула внутрь; Илья вздрогнул, но не от боли, на мгновение отчётливей прогнулся в пояснице и сжался на пробке.

\- Вытащить? – спросил Соло, мягко покачивая пробкой внутри. Рассчитанный изгиб должен был давить на простату и, судя по реакции Ильи, давил. – Или оставить, пока я буду тебе отсасывать?

\- Извращенец, - беззлобно сказал Илья, перевернулся, задавленно охнул. Член у него стоял как литой,  утренний свет золотил влажную головку. – Как я только тебе позволяю...

\- Как разумный человек, ты не отказываешься от привлекательных возможностей, - усмехнулся Соло, сел ему на колени, навис над членом, слизал выступившую смазку. – Подложи подушку, шея устанет. Ты ведь будешь смотреть?

\- На то, как ты сосёшь? – грубовато уточнил Илья, и в этой нарочитой примитивности было столько жадного желания, что у Соло всё заныло внутри. – Не сомневайся, буду.

\- Значит, понравилось, - мурлыкнул Соло, надвинулся и коротко облизал головку, сверкнул глазами на окончательно проснувшегося Илью. – То, что было вчера.

Курякин застонал и на мгновение прикрыл ладонью лицо, горячо цветущее румянцем.

\- А то ты... не заметил, - выговорил он, прихватил Соло за затылок и потянул книзу. – Возьми уже, не мучай.

Соло послушно взял до самых яиц, пропустил головку в горло и сполна насладился тем, как у Ильи перехватило дыхание. Он запустил пальцы Илье под задницу и, притрагиваясь кончиками к основанию пробки, ясно ощущал по еле заметным толчкам, как сильно Илья стискивается внутри. Стоило подцепить языком уздечку, попытаться ввинтиться в щёлку уретры, задвигаться ритмично – и Илья отзывался. Хотел его, Соло.  Вталкивался поглубже, тяжело дышал, обжигал взглядом, всё это молча, и Наполеон просто зудел желанием заставить его говорить. Он выпустил член изо рта, выслушал недовольный стон, стал поглаживать пальцами, всей ладонью.

\- Угроза, - сказал он нежно. – У меня для тебя сюрприз.

\- Боюсь представить, - отозвался Курякин и приподнялся на локтях. – А просто отсосать ты никак не можешь, всё с переподвыподвертом?

\- Перепод... что? – изумился Соло, но Илья только отмахнулся – потом, мол. – Всё-таки ты странный, Угроза.

\- Сказал тип, вчера лизавший мне зад, - огрызнулся Курякин, но глаза его рассказывали Соло совсем другую историю.

\- Не только это, правда? – напомнил он, провокационно касаясь члена Курякина губами. – Я могу ещё много такого, что тебе понравится. Если позволишь.

Курякин подобрался, но кивнул, и Соло про себя перевёл дух. Стадию утренней неловкости и раскаяния в том, что вчера позволил себе лишнего, они миновали. Или, вернее, Курякин миновал с его, Соло, неоценимой помощью.

\- Тогда... – сказал он, перебрасывая колено через бёдра Ильи и усаживаясь как надо, - возьмись за изголовье. Ты большой парень, а у меня давно никого так не было.

Сначала Илья не понял. Потом понимание так переменило его лицо, что Соло не мог не улыбнуться.

\- Сядешь... на меня?  - выдохнул Курякин и так вцепился в изголовье, что деревянная поперечина скрипуче застонала. – Дашь мне?

\- Если не будешь меня калечить, - пообещал Соло, пристраиваясь смазанной задницей к полностью вставшему члену. У Курякина и вправду было много, а сам Наполеон последние годы был исключительно по женскому полу, так что безболезненным опыт быть не обещал, но... к чёрту всё. Он надвинулся сильнее, и твёрдая крепкая головка упёрлась в анус; напряг бёдра, помогая себе рукой, и она двинулась глубже, распирая и раскрывая. – И если... не кончишь... раньше времени. Обещай.

Илья выдохнул что-то по-русски, в чём Наполеон мало что понял. Какое-то словечко из арго, или как оно там у русских... феня?

Он отвлекал себя этими мыслями, чтобы не сосредотачиваться на вспыхнувшей неизбежной боли. Конечно, надо было заранее позаботиться и растянуться как следует, но кто мог знать?

\- Нравлюсь? – спросил он почти капризно. Головка вошла почти вся, ощущение растянутости превратилось в жар, и Наполеон дышал коротко и часто. – Скажи мне... Илюша.

Курякин рыкнул, выпустил схваченное изголовье и стиснул его за бёдра. Наполеон застонал. Нужно было возмутиться, осадить, бешеный русский действительно мог ему навредить, а себя Соло любил и берёг, второго такого не было на свете... но возмущаться не было сил. Он болезненно зашипел, приподнимаясь и сопротивляясь хватке сильных рук, снова опустился, медленно и плавно, принял почти всю головку, замер, балансируя на тонкой грани между болью и желанием; пальцы Ильи напряглись, потянули его книзу, вынуждая принять больше, и Соло резко выдохнул и насадился сам.

Он всё-таки закричал. Не слишком громко; этим первым толчком из него выбило дыхание, а жжение стало невыносимым – словно огнём пекло, - но один взгляд в потемневшие синие глаза, в лицо, с которого силой желания снесло всё лишнее и наносное, искупал любые неудобства.

\- И...лю... – выговорил он, и сильные ладони Курякина обняли его за зад, приподняли, насадили снова, по раз проторенной дорожке было легче, хоть и больно, и теперь Соло не сомневался, что сможет принять весь. Захочет принять весь.

\- Соло... молчи, хуже будет, - выдохнул Илья, поддавая бёдрами снизу. Наполеона выгнуло, член протиснулся глубже, распирая его до предела. – С-сука...

\- Всё не могу... понять, - трудно дыша, сказал Соло, - это от... избытка чувств... или ты меня так...

От пальцев Курякина на его бёдрах оставались синяки, а член всё таранил нутро. Время от времени совесть Ильи брала верх над стояком, и он притормаживал, короткими передышками давая Соло привыкнуть, но снова принимался загонять ему – туго, крепко, через силу и скрежеща зубами от натуги.

\- Сам не... знаю, - выговорил он. – Кукла чёртова... Соло, блядь, туго как...

Даже сквозь накатывавшую волнами боль Соло тряхнуло возбуждением. Когда Илья говорил, это было почти так же сладко, как когда стонал и прогибался, и он захотел ещё.

\- У твоих... кгбшниц... не так? – поддразнил он, сдвигаясь ещё на пару сантиметров и уже чувствуя задом, как щекочутся тугие колечки волос у Курякина в паху. – Или ты их... не трога-а-ах?..

Илья так ему задвинул, что у Наполеона кончился воздух. Потом снова пошёл в грудь с блаженным стоном.

\- С ними... не так, - признался Илья, посмотрел на Наполеона зло и просяще. – Шевелись, ну?

\- Не молчи, - Наполеон качнул бёдрами и убедился в том, что боль вполне терпима. – Не молчи, Илюша. Хорошо тебе?

\- Да-а-а, - выдохнул Курякин, подавая задом кверху и вгоняя Соло так глубоко, что орать хотелось. – Да. Су... ка...

\- Всё-таки это ты обо мне, - решил Наполеон, двигаясь резче и сжимая зад. Боль уходила так же стремительно, как накатила, и теперь было просто хорошо. Охренительно. Лучше, чем охренительно. – Нравится... ругаться?

\- Нравится... что ты такой, - выговорил Илья; на лбу у него выступил пот, и он оглаживал ладонями бёдра и пах Наполеона, сжал пальцы на члене, попытался подрочить. Угол был неудобный, но Соло прошибло острым удовольствием. – Глад...кий... холёный, с-с-с...

\- Сучка, - подсказал Наполеон, блаженно жмурясь. – Твоя. Готовая... и холёная, да.

\- Да! – рявкнул Илья, отпуская его член и снова впиваясь в зад. – Подрочи себе, давай...

Соло с притворным равнодушием взялся за свой член, двинул пальцами, услышал сдавленный стон Ильи.  Он знал, почему тот стонет.

\- Так ещё... слаще,  да? – сказал он, повёл бёдрами по кругу. Курякин колотился в него с предельным энтузиазмом неофита. – Когда... мне хорошо – тебе тоже... хорошо, - он напоказ облизал ладонь, вернул её на член. – А когда я кончу... с тобой внутри...

\- Блядь, - выстонал Илья. – Соло. Заткнись. Спущу же.

\- Ничего, - щедро разрешил Соло, - не в последний ведь раз. Не в последний?

\- Да-а-а, - Илья кусал губы, но слова всё равно прорывались. – Буду... ещё. Наги...бать... где получится.

\- Вставлять мне, - Наполеон ещё быстрее задвигал ладонью. – Нагибать, говоришь... у каждой стенки?

Илья хрипло зарычал, но рычание сошло в скулёж, голодный и откровенный.

\- Буду ходить... раскрытый, готовый, - предложил Наполеон, окончательно теряя голову, - давать по первому... слову...

Теперь Илья не рычал и не скулил. Жёг Соло бешеными синими глазищами и трахал так, что скрипела от натуги кровать.

\- Да, - выдыхал он на каждом толчке. – Да. Моя. Моя сучка. Др-р-раная... недоёбанная... блядь ты такая, Соло, кончай, не могу!

\- Ещё... совсем немного, - Наполеон сжал себя у основания, сжал и задницу тоже. Илья до боли стиснул его за зад, рванул на себя, ещё раз, ещё – и стало невозможно сопротивляться, невозможно сдерживаться.

Кончил Наполеон так, что едва сознание не потерял. Брызги спермы долетели Илье чуть не до подбородка, в воздухе запахло устрицами, а сам Илья, рыча и скалясь, всё ещё толкался в сжатое сладкой судорогой тело, и это было невыносимо остро и хорошо.

\- Илю-ша... – выстонал Наполеон. Его словно молнией прошибало на каждом болезненно-остром проникновении, и он не был уверен, что выдержит долго.

Но долго не пришлось. Илья весь напрягся, плечи и руки окаменели, взбугрились мускулы – и в Наполеоне стало мокро и тепло, стоящий колом член дёрнулся пару раз и стал опадать.

Наполеон распластался на широкой, ходуном ходившей груди, вдыхал запах пота и слушал, как у Курякина колотится сердце.

«Твоя сучка, - думал он. – Неплохо для начала.»

***

\- Нет.

\- Угроза, - нежно пригрозил Соло, - на нет, как у вас говорят, и суда нет, правильно?

Илья, косясь на кольцо, нахмурил брови.

\- Это в смысле – ты мне больше не дашь, если?

\- Именно, - отозвался Соло, паскудно ухмыляясь. – Да, это шантаж. Я не стесняюсь в средствах.

\- Заметно, - буркнул Илья, дёрнул щекой. – И долго? То есть если я соглашусь?

\- Не слишком, - отозвался Наполеон, чувствуя близкую победу. – Долго-то всё равно не выдержим. Так что?

Илья молча кивнул и прибавил:

\- Расскажешь кому-нибудь... – оценил выражение лица Соло и мотнул головой. – Это так, на всякий случай.  Нарцисс и этот... выпендрёжник.

\- Илья, - стервозным голосом сказал Соло, - даже если я примусь трепать языком направо и налево, достаточно одного взгляда на тебя, чтобы понять: я вру.

К его удивлению, Илью это действительно успокоило. Он даже не дёргался, когда Наполеон, поддразнив его член, осторожно застегнул на нём кольцо и на пробу включил вибрацию.

\- Ч-чёрт, - сказал Илья. – А эта штука внутри?

\- Оставим её где есть, - сладко ухмыльнулся Соло. – А то ещё вытечет что-нибудь, испачкает брюки, кто-нибудь заме...

\- Мы что, куда-то идём? – Курякин уставился на него с недоверием и,  - Соло готов был поклясться, - остро-сладким ужасом предвкушения. – Сдурел?

\- Ты же крепкий парень, умеешь держать себя в руках, - сказал Наполеон, слезая с постели и обряжаясь в халат. Обычный, не медицинский. Было бы жестоко дразнить Илью слишком сильно. – Идём завтракать, Угроза.

Завтрак был куда горячее обычного. Сначала Илья сел и переменился в лице, почти незаметно поёрзал, отыскивая положение, при котором не так сильно давила бы пробка, потом, с лицом человека, решившего во что бы то ни стало выдержать свалившиеся на него испытания,  принялся за омлет и тосты. В этот раз Соло обошёлся без трюфелей, но даже если бы он решил скормить Илье все спорные деликатесы мира, начиная со столетних яиц, Курякин вряд ли сумел бы отыскать в себе силы для протеста.

\- Ещё кофе? – светски спросил Наполеон, глядя на то, как Илья сидит – самую малость принуждённо, боком, опираясь не столько на ягодицы, сколько на бедро. Илья вздрогнул, перенёс вес тела на другое бедро, мотнул головой.

Именно в этот момент, убедившись в том, что всё горячее и острое находится от Ильи на достаточном расстоянии,  а последний кусочек завтрака благополучно проглочен, Наполеон и сдвинул рычажок пульта, который держал в кармане халата.

Илью выгнуло. Секунду-другую он смотрел на Соло расширившимися, полными почти детского недоверия глазами, потом сказал:

\- Нет же.

\- Я обещал, - ответил Соло, смял салфетку и поднялся из-за стола. – Не бойся, Илья, ты не кончишь. Просто будешь очень готов, когда мы вернёмся. Давай одеваться?

Ещё несколько секунд Илья сидел неподвижно, прислушиваясь к ощущениям и стараясь взять их под контроль, потом встал. Соло, удивлённый отсутствием сопротивления, поднял бровь.

\- Уговор, - тяжело сказал Илья, - дороже денег.

Иногда проявления загадочной русской души грозили довести Наполеона до нервной трясучки. Но порой, вот как сейчас, были как нельзя кстати.

Гуляли они, впрочем, сравнительно недолго. Наполеон из-под ресниц поглядывал на Илью, шедшего рядом и сохранявшего почти нормальный вид; тот даже руки ухитрился засунуть в карманы и шагал размашисто и резко – не знай Соло, что с ним творится и не жги ему ладонь пульт, он бы, пожалуй, не догадался, хоть и приучил себя обращать внимание на мельчайшие перемены в Илье. Когда твоего напарника накрывает яростью, да с такими последствиями – быстро учишься читать по лицу. Сейчас Илья испытывал ярость другого порядка, и это было как идти рядом с ожившим лесным пожаром – всего обжигало текущей от русского силой, собственной властью, предвкушением.

Потом – они не успели пройти и десятка кварталов, - Илья сбавил шаг. Походка его стала мягче, и он не то чтобы начал вилять бёдрами – конечно, нет! – но вот это крошечное, невесомое, почти незаметное качание на каждом шаге...

Наполеон повернул назад.

\- Что, так сразу? – удивился Курякин. Сукин сын. – Я думал...

\- Хочу домой, - признался Соло. – Хочу тебя.

Илья бросил быстрый взгляд по сторонам. На улице они были не одни, Вена бурлила вокруг, но район был тихий, а час – ранний, так что напряжённое ожидание неприятностей на резком лице Курякина погасло довольно скоро.

\- Никогда не привыкну к тому, как ты... -  он замолчал, подбирая слова. – Легко к этому относишься.

\- Я – легко? – изумился Соло. – А я думал, что веду себя как ответственный, отдающийся делу с душой...

\- Ну, пошла писать губерния, - оборвал его Курякин и после короткой паузы прибавил, - мне нужно отлить.  Пока не срочно, но...

Наполеон облизал враз пересохшие губы. Он совершенно об этом забыл. Не так уж много у него было соответствующего опыта, но...

\- Потерпи до дома, - предложил он, чувствуя иррациональное почти счастье. Нормальных людей в агентах разведок не так уж много, все они в чём-то психи, а не то жили бы другую жизнь, лишённую постоянных опасностей, недосыпа и реальной перспективы закончить жизнь у расстрельной стенки или в камере пожизненной одиночки, но сейчас он, Наполеон, явно переплюнул многих. И ничего не мог с собой поделать. Когда такая несгибаемая глыба доверяет тебе настолько интимную вещь, трудно не чувствовать себя польщённым. – И я помогу. Вообще кольцо не должно мешать мочиться, но с непривычки может быть трудно.

Курякин промолчал, хотя его явно тянуло высказать пару ласковых, и на обратном пути не проронил ни слова. Наполеон намеренно пошёл медленней, думая о том, как это должно ощущаться: нарастающее давление вкупе с вибрацией, острые уколы желания и ещё более острые – желания помочиться, тяжесть пробки в заду и тяжесть жидкости в мочевом пузыре...

Соло не смог бы поручиться за то, кто заведён ситуацией больше: он сам или Илья. Кажется, было примерно поровну – но, оказавшись под защитой стен их номера, он, бросив на Илью короткий взгляд, решил потянуть эту взаимную пытку ещё немного.

\- Знаешь, Угроза, - сказал он, - пожалуй, сначала я тебя осмотрю.

В глазах Ильи сверкнула неверящая, готовая взорваться ярость, и он крепче сжал зубы.

\- Даже от тебя не ожидал такого... – проговорил он угрожающе. – Дай отлить, потом осматривай.

\- Так прижало? – Наполеон скользнул к нему, положил лёгкую ладонь на низ живота. Было туго, но не от члена – тот, схваченный слабо вибрирующим кольцом, тщетно пытался налиться кровью, - и это ощущение туго наполненной выпуклости над лобком стало для Наполеона последней каплей. – Я бы сказал, ты ещё можешь потерпеть. Давай на стол.

Илья сделал шаг и остановился.

\- Что будет, если я действительно буду против всех этих... затей? – спросил он, старательно не глядя на Наполеона. – А, Ковбой?

\- Ну, надо думать, ты снова дашь мне в морду? – предположил Наполеон. – Ни мне, ни тебе не привыкать.  Но вообще-то я чувствую, когда нужно остановиться. Разве нет?

\- Пока что да, - кивнул Илья, - но мордой ты работаешь, так что...

\- Стоп-слово, - предложил Наполеон, удивляясь, отчего эта простая идея не пришла ему в голову раньше. – Что-нибудь расхолаживающее.

\- Народ и партия едины, - предложил Илья и тут же помотал головой. – Слишком длинно. Капиталист?

\- Эмпириокритицизм, - хмыкнул Соло. – БАМ. Пятилетка. Коммунизм. Кукрыниксы.

\- У тебя жуткая каша в голове, - констатировал Илья, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Решай быстрее.

\- Маяковский, - предложил Соло. – Ничего более расхолаживающего я и представить себе не могу.

Илья поморщился, но кивнул, и Наполеон подтолкнул его к столу.

\- Раздевайся, ложись и согни ноги, - сказал он. Илья, дёрнув ремень, стянул с себя брюки и бельё, часто дыша, справился с ботинками и лёг на белую простыню. Лёжа ему явно было легче терпеть, он даже чуть расслабился, длинные ноги уже не подрагивали, но когда Наполеон провёл ладонью по его животу – теперь выпирающий мочевой пузырь был ясно виден над лобком, - снова вздрогнул.

\- Тише-тише, - сказал Наполеон не так Илье, как себе. Член рвал брюки, он и представить себе не мог, что может так завестись. Под пальцами дрогнуло, он нажал чуть сильнее, и Илья глухо застонал.

\- Хоть... выключи ты... – выговорил он, но Наполеон покачал головой. Маяковский, да? Не зря он так не любил рубленые строчки.

Хотя то, как Илья дышал – ступеньками, рвано, в неровном ритме, - слегка напоминало, что греха таить. Наполеон прощупал выпирающий мячик пузыря, постучал пальцами по напряжённым мышцам, провёл по головке члена. Та была мокрой, но не от мочи.

\- Выключу, - сказал он. – И трахну вот так. А потом помочишься. Согласен?

Илья стиснул зубы и, с трудом подняв голову, кивнул.

Брать его таким – горячим, перенапряжённым, удивительно узким даже после пробки, боящимся сделать резкое движение – было невероятно. Восхитительно. Соло не хотел спускать слишком рано, но просто не смог удержаться: сразу после того, как он, вынув пробку, вставил член, он уже был на грани. Как мальчишка, впервые в жизни дорвавшийся до сладкого. Каждое его движение Илья встречал напряжённым сопротивлением, даже пытался выгибаться, чтобы головка не тёрлась ни о сверхчувствительную простату, ни о выпиравший тугой пузырь – и Соло, скрипнув зубами, излился гораздо раньше, чем рассчитывал. Об оргазме Ильи речь не шла по понятным причинам, но он быстро понял, что двигаться навстречу означает хоть в какой-то степени контролировать направление толчков, и воспользовался этим новым знанием, насколько сумел.

Тяжело дыша, Наполеон опёрся ладонями на стол по обе стороны от судорожно двигающихся бёдер, замер так, переживая один из острейших оргазмов в своей жизни. Илья вздрагивал внутри, крепко и часто, бесплодно, потом эти сжатия чуть утихли, и он выдавил:

\- Соло...

\- Да, милый, - бессмысленно пообещал Наполеон. Его даже не дёрнуло слетевшее неуместное словцо. Илья – и милый? Он бы первый посмеялся, если бы был в своём обычном состоянии насмешливого рассудка – но не был. Медленно и осторожно он вытащил член, пальцами подхватил потянувшуюся следом ниточку спермы, вернул внутрь, почувствовав – теперь пальцами, - как раскалённо-готово измученное тело Ильи, - и осторожно, не нажимая слишком резко, вернул пробку.

\- Поднимайся, - сказал он хрипло. – Засеку время. Интересно, сколько тебе потребуется.

Илья дико покосился на него, но ничего не сказал. Он, кажется, не до конца верил в то, что Наполеон и вправду отправится с ним и будет смотреть, но именно это Соло и сделал. Взял свои часы – Илья скорее бы умер, чем позволил бы ему использовать отцовские, - и водрузил на полочку над раковиной.

\- Попробуй сначала так, - предложил он. Илья встал над глянцево блестящим унитазом, снова покосился на него, спросил:

\- Так и будешь пялиться?

Наполеон пожал плечами. Илья постоял ещё полминуты без видимого результата. Потом по его щекам пополз румянец, залил шею, даже лоб чуть порозовел.

\- Не могу... когда смотришь, - сказал он.

Наполеон отвернул кран с водой, и гулкая струя полилась в раковину, зажурчала, потекла в слив. Илью всего тряхнуло, а сам Наполеон оказался за его спиной, подвёл ладонь под мягкий член, накрыл крепкие пальцы Курякина своими.

\- Давай попробуем вместе, - мягко предложил он. – Расслабься, Илюша, и всё получится. Вот так...

Золотистая струйка ударила в фаянс, прервалась, потекла снова.

\- Видишь, - ворковал Наполеон. – Всё получается, только немножко постараться. Давай, милый. Тебе же хочется.

-Жить тебе... не хочется, - выдавил Илья, но струя, окрепнув, текла как положено, запах мочи, обычно не вызывавший в Соло ни малейшего энтузиазма, казался теперь вполне приемлемым, даже приятным. Необычным, но...

\- Вот так, - сказал он, когда последние капли мочи стекли в унитаз. Илья тряхнул членом, и Наполеон нажал кнопку слива, коротко поцеловал Курякина в крутое плечо, глянул на часы. – Почти шесть минут, можно сказать, рекорд.

\- Ты ёбнутый псих, - сказал Курякин. – Как только я с тобой связался?

\- Ну, началось с погони, - напомнил Соло, улыбаясь ему в плечо. – А обжиматься по сортирам у нас уже практически добрая традиция. Давай помоем руки и пойдём,у меня для тебя сюр...

Илья вздрогнул, разворачиваясь, и Наполеон примирительно вскинул ладони.

\- Приятный сюрприз, Угроза, клянусь. Тебе понравится. И я ведь тебе кое-что обещал, помнишь?

Илья кивнул, сунул руки под воду, снова развернулся к Соло и сказал:

\- Не давши слова, крепись...

\- А давши – держись, - кивнул Соло. Он знал эту поговорку.

Вернувшись, он повёл Илью не к столу с разложенным на откидной полочке инструментарием, холодно блестевшим из-под кисейного полога, а к кровати. Сдёрнул измятую простыню, набросил новую, хрустящую, кивнул Илье, приглашая ложиться. Тот сел, широко раздвинув колени, поморщился – пробка снова сдвинулась внутри.

\- Лучше ляг,  - посоветовал Соло, выудил из череды бутылочек на полке над кроватью флакон масла, погладил Илью по плечам. Тот следил за Соло блестящими глазами и не торопился слушаться, потом всё-таки лёг на живот, подгребая под себя подушку. – Вот так. Ну и спина у тебя...

\- Что с ней не так? – тут же напрягся Курякин, и Соло, грея флакон в ладонях, закатил глаза.

\- Всё так. Не ищи черную кошку там, где ее сроду не бывало, - он вылил порцию масла в ладонь, растер по пальцам. – Красивая спина. Незаслуженно обделенная вниманием.

Этот досадный факт он немедленно принялся исправлять. Гладил, растирая масло, нажимал, выминал, как тесто, тугие мускулы, невесомо проводил кончиками пальцев, царапал ногтями и снова гладил, широкими и сильными движениями, пока настороженное ожидание подвоха не сменилось сначала таким же настороженным удовольствием.

Остальное было делом техники. И, совсем немного – любви. Соло предпочитал любить то, чем занимался, а здесь не нужно было даже особенно стараться полюбить, всё получалось само, особенно когда Илья стал подаваться ему под руки и тихо постанывать. Мускулы под пальцами Соло стали тёплыми, живыми и податливыми, он словно глину месил, готовясь творить новый шедевр, но Илья уже был шедевром, так что...

Соло сам не понял, как так вышло, что он уже прижимается к Илье всем телом, пачкая маслом одежду и целуя подставленный затылок. Даже здесь  Курякин не был беззащитен, тугая мышца круглилась там, где у всех нормальных людей уязвимая ложбинка между головой и шеей, но Соло был не против, Илью это не портило. Его вообще ничего не могло испортить, пока он оставался Ильёй.

\- Ноги? – спросил Соло, горячо выдыхая Илье в шею. – Или сначала голову? Потому что я хочу тебя разгладить всего, каждый дюйм.

Илья прерывисто дышал, размышляя, потом попросил необычным, без тени угрозы голосом:

\- Сними кольцо?

\- Перевернись, - Соло мазнул его губами по колкой щетинке на границе волос и приподнялся, держа свой вес на руках и давая Илье пространство для манёвра, - снять не сниму, но ослаблю.

Илья перевернулся на спину, лёг, раздвинув ноги, посмотрел на Соло без прежней ярости. Бедный парень, его никто не гладил вот так, долго и тщательно, любовно. Может, были какие-то сеансы спортивного массажа, но и только.

Наполеон стёк вниз, плеснул нагревшимся маслом на золотистый живот, - Илья вздрогнул, - успокаивающе зашептал что-то бессвязное, стал разминать тугие бока в пластинах сильных мышц, твёрдый, как из доски вырезанный, живот, коснулся паха.

На него Соло лил масло с особенным удовольствием и тщанием. Знал, что пригодится. Илья выдохнул, шире развел ноги, посмотрел снизу вверх тёмным нечитаемым взглядом, и Соло распустил кольцо ровно настолько, чтобы сделать возможной эрекцию, но оставить недоступным оргазм.

\- Лучше? – он коснулся пальцами мгновенно налившегося кровью члена, нагнулся, поцеловал головку. – О да, гораздо, - он содрал с себя галстук и рубашку, не заботясь о последствиях, бросил их куда пришлось и снова наклонился к Илье. – Хочешь меня?

Вместо ответа Курякин, в секунду растеряв блаженную расслабленность, взметнулся и сгрёб Соло, перевернул, бросил под себя. Тот рассмеялся, приподнял бёдра, предлагая стянуть с себя брюки.

\- Понравилось, Угроза? – поддразнил он. Илья так рванул с него одежду, что треснул ремень;  куда и подевалось искусственное спокойствие! Соло извивался под ним, помогая себя раздевать. Освободившись, обхватил Курякина бёдрами, подставил шею.  Илья рыкнул что-то и сунул руку ему между ног, нажал на чувствительный после вчерашнего анус, обжигающе втолкнулся жадными пальцами. Соло зашипел. Илья понял, дотянулся до откатившегося флакона, вылил себе на руку.

\- Я ж тебя... я же с тебя не слезу, - пообещал хрипло. Соло предвкушающе облизнулся; о кольце Курякин, как и следовало ожидать, забыл. Хорошо. – Я тебя...

\- Лей прямо внутрь, - предложил Соло, подхватывая себя под колени и раскрываясь в самой похабной позе. – Пригодится.

Курякин замер на мгновение, потом послушался, тёплая струйка потекла Соло между ягодиц, щекоча и пачкая постель, пробралась внутрь, - он сладко вздохнул и заёрзал от нетерпения. Оставшееся масло Илья вылил себе на член.

\- Так и держи, - велел он, надвинулся на Соло и втиснулся, сильно нажимая, внутрь. Масло очень помогло, что и говорить, но даже с ним Соло зажмурился, переживая острое, жгучее проникновение, стиснул Илью коленями, притормаживая. Тот сжал зубы, выругался на выдохе, дал Соло несколько секунд и навалился снова – горячий, жадный, неостановимый, как пожар.

Соло сумел расслабиться, насколько возможно. Глубоко вдохнув, растёкся под навалившейся тяжестью, перестал сопротивляться, подался навстречу – и всё стало гораздо легче, твёрдый член проскользнул в него до самого кольца.

Илья застонал, поддёрнул Соло под колени, натягивая на себя, и заработал бёдрами так, словно хотел вытрахать из него душу.  Соло отпустил себя, позволил орать, когда хотелось орать – почти каждую секунду, - и извиваться в крепчайшей хватке. Он кончил удивительно скоро, не касаясь члена – не было нужды, - и мгновенно завёлся снова. Было от чего. Илья висел над ним ожившей золотой статуей мщения, стискивал намертво и брал так, словно они всё-таки провалили ту миссию, и ошалевший от злобы мир должен был вот-вот закончиться и сорваться под откос, а нужно было непременно успеть.

Может быть, если бы тогда они оба не сумели, так и вышло бы. Наполеон не мог поручиться, что нет. Он вообще не мог ручаться сейчас ни за что, только подавался под Илью, самозабвенно подмахивал, испускал хриплые кошачьи вопли и цеплялся за плечи Ильи. 

Илья мял его под себя, брал так, как хотел, так, как Соло никогда никому не позволял – а с Ильёй невозможно было по-другому. Всё или ничего – и Соло радовался этому, даже когда кончил во второй раз, а Илья не остановился, продолжил загонять в сверхчувствительное до боли нутро.

\- И...лю... – попытался Соло и не смог; Курякин поддёрнул его ближе к краю постели, сложил пополам, вгоняя сильно и часто, бешеные синие глаза затянуло похотью. Соло попытался снова - Илья явно напрочь забыл о том, что не может кончить, и бесился всё больше, - но Курякин не дал ему шанса.

\- Так... хотел? Так? – он укусил Соло за плечо и стал двигаться ещё быстрее; Соло ясно чувствовал, как кровать, сорванная с места напором, скрежещет ножками по полу. Силища у Курякина была медвежья, и вся направлена на него, но Соло не было страшно. – Чёртова... кукла...

Соло не в первый раз пообещал себе уточнить значение этого странного комплимента и снова забыл, вплёлся пальцами в вымокшие от пота волосы Ильи, потянул к себе, выговорил:

\- Так и хотел. И хочу. Илюша...

Курякин содрогнулся. Если бы не кольцо, его именно сейчас сорвало бы через край, и Соло на секунду обожгло мыслью – ведь пробка всё ещё в нём, и как же Илья сейчас на ней сжимается, боже...

\- С-с-соло, - выстонал Илья, вгоняя ему куда-то чуть не под сердце. – Соло!

Наполеон потянул его за волосы сильнее, уставился в затянутые пеленой глаза.

\- Стой, - сказал он. Курякин застонал, притормозил, но совсем не остановился – просто, видимо не мог, - и Соло повторил, - стой. Маяковский!

Это подействовало, как удар кнутом. Илья замер, мучительно сведя брови, выговорил:

\- Слишком?

И Соло с обмирающим от восторга сердцем осознал, что вся эта жгучая, неодолимая, раскалённая сила не просто слушается его – любит его. Никакой контроль не мог бы заставить Илью остановиться – но любовь смогла.

\- Нет, - сипло выдавил Соло. Сорванное криками горло саднило. – Приподнимись... немного.

Илья послушался, и Соло, странно изогнувшись, дотянулся до его паха, возблагодарил бога за свои ловкие пальцы, расщёлкнул кольцо. Илья простонал что-то, его плечи и руки окаменели, вздулись буграми мышц, покрытое потом лицо исказилось мучительной гримасой – и он сдержался.

Наполеон был так поражён этим самообладанием, что даже не прокомментировал. Обхватил Илью ногами и руками, втиснул в себя, поцеловал в губы, выговорил:

\- Илюша... давай же, милый...

Илья застонал, двинулся снова, уже без прежней ярости, только с вожделением, от которого у Наполеона все волоски стояли дыбом, как перед грозой. Член входил глубоко, с пошлыми мокрыми звуками, скользил в растраханной дырке, утыкался крупной, каменно-твёрдой головкой в самое нежное, глубоко внутри. Соло чувствовал каждый миллиметр, каждую вздувшуюся венку, абсолютно всё – и понимал, что лучшего любовника в его жизни не было и не будет никогда. Эта сила, господи, эта головокружительная смесь бешенства и обожания, это вечное русское «люблю как душу»...

\- Мой, - выстонал Илья, заправляя ему по самые яйца и так вжимая в себя, что Наполеон вскрикивал на каждом жестоком, упоительно глубоком толчке. – Мой!

Наполеона скрутило отчаянным удовольствием – и страх, плеснувший было в глубине тяжёлым хвостом, вечный его страх оказаться связанным, в чужой воле, беспомощным и захваченным, - истаял и исчез, уплыв куда-то.

Осталось только наслаждение.

***

Пуля свистнула у самой щеки Соло, обожгла порохом, точно поцеловала – коротко и горячо. Он вжался в потрескавшийся старый мрамор, выругался, постарался втечь в ближайшую трещину, как ящерица. Ещё одна пуля прошла у него над самой спиной.

Илья не появлялся. Проклятье, надо было идти самому, но русский упёрся – мол, там и сейф старой системы, и охрана больше чем наполовину из стран  варшавского договора, - и вот теперь он где-то внутри, а охрана, которая, предположительно, должна видеть третьи кошмарные сны, палит во всё, что видит. Чёртовы дилетанты.

Извиваясь, как змея, Наполеон пополз по земле, замер за раскидистым и чертовски колючим кустом, - в старой усадьбе давно не бывало садовника, зато хранился важный архив, - и принялся отстреливаться.

Пули свистели над ним, срезали колючие ветки, осыпали его дождём сухих оранжево-алых ягод. Где носит Илью, было по-прежнему неясно, на связь он не выходил с того самого момента, как нырнул в старый колодец, из которого, точно в сказке, шёл тайный ход в особняк.  Неожиданная удача, тихо вошли, взяли и тихо ушли, не поднимая шума, так ведь?

Соло снял ещё двоих, высунувшись из-за спасительных колючек, едва не получил пулю в плечо – и увидел, наконец, Илью. Тот бодро выхромал из дверей, оказавшись за спинами стрелявших, застыл на мгновение, давая Соло возможность уйти с линии огня, пудовым кулачищем ударил ближайшего охранника, начавшего оборачиваться, выхватил из мгновенно обмякшей руки автомат и скосил остальных. Наполеон, выскочив из своего укрытия, снял последнего охранника – тот вывесился из чердачного окна и замер так, словно декорация со съёмок вестерна.

По-видимому, Илье в голову пришла та же ассоциация, потому что он сказал:

\- В своём репертуаре, Ковбой.

\- Кто бы говорил, - огрызнулся Соло. Злобное, азартное веселье заставляло его только что не танцевать на месте; обычное дело после того, как всё пошло наперекосяк, но ты всё-таки вывернулся, выкрутился и остался жив и с выигрышем. – Что это было, Угроза?

\- Непредвиденные сложности, - Илья поморщился, сделав шаг, и Соло увидел тёмное пятно, расплывавшееся по его бедру.  – Ерунда, вскользь прошло.

\- Конечно, - сказал Соло так зло, словно Илья стоял перед ним с оторванной головой. – Знаешь что, Угроза? Если хотел попросить повторить то, что... ну, то самое – мог просто сказать. Намекнуть, не знаю.

По лицу Курякина медленно растекался румянец. Один из охранников зашевелился и снова ткнулся окровавленным лицом в искрошенные ступени с росчирками пуль.

\- Это была случайность, - сказал Курякин упрямо. Выражение лица выдавало его с головой, но это не значило, что он перестал пытаться. Эту его упёртость Наполеон любил особенно. – Рикошет, слышал такое слово?

\- С каких пор тебя достаёт рикошетом? Ты же чугунный, - отрезал Соло, мотнул головой. – Давай перевяжу.

\- Дома, - попросил Илья, и Соло не стал спорить. В машине были кожаные сиденья, с них легко отмывалась и кровь, и сперма. В этом он уже успел убедиться.

Уже потом, когда за стёклами авто мелькали перелески и поля, Соло, порывшись в бардачке, бросил Илье на колени хрустящий пакет со стерильными салфетками.

\- Прибинтуй хоть как-нибудь, - сказал он. – Дома, говоришь... дома устрою тебе доскональный осмотр. Документ-то достал?

Илья хмыкнул, показал краешек папки, выпиравшей из-под куртки, и переспросил:

\- Доскональный?

\- Ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько, - ухмыльнулся Соло. – Есть пожелания?

Илья насвистал пару тактов из мелодии, которую Соло не узнал, но знал наверняка – что-то очень советское*, - и сказал:

\- Надень халат, ладно?

\- Обижаешь, - нежно сказал Соло. – Это по умолчанию.  А ещё?

На этот раз Илья свистел дольше, и в неясной мелодии проявился ритм. Ну точно что-то очень патриотическое, какая-нибудь «красуйся, страна родная».   И что-нибудь про беды и бури, и про упрямство... Соло поймал себя на том, что почти всерьёз придумывает неизвестную, но очень коммунистическую песню, и прибавил скорости.

Он менял Илью, что правда, то правда. У того за последних полгода ни разу не случалось приступов ярости.

Но ведь и Илья его менял. От мелочей, вроде этой дурацкой песенки, до более важных вещей. Соло поддерживал репутацию дамского угодника и плейбоя, но ни с одной из его случайных дам не было ничего серьёзного – так, флирт на грани фола.

Это пугало. И радовало.

\- Что за песня? – спросил он, сдавшись. – Что-то ваше?

\- Меня моё сердце в тревожную даль зовёт, - негромко спел Илья, - Жила бы страна родная, и нету других забот.  Хочу... знаешь, я лучше покажу, чем трепаться.

Соло ухмыльнулся. В чём-то Курякин оставался прежним, и это отчего-то радовало.

\- Тогда начну с перевязки, а там как пойдёт, - предложил он. – И никогда так больше не делай, Угроза.  Придумай старт-слово, я пойму.

\- Очень смешно, - сообщил Илья. – Мы и Маяковским-то не пользуемся.

\- А этим будем, - возразил Соло. – Я тебе обещаю. И знаешь что, халат халатом, а от глубокой пальпации сегодня не отделаешься.

Илья улыбнулся. Честной, ясной улыбкой хорошего парня, готового получить давно заслуженную и желанную награду.

\- Насколько глубокой? – поинтересовался он, уже почти откровенно – насколько это возможно для рослого типа с каменной физиономией, - дразнясь. У Соло всё внутри танцевало и обжигалось сыпучими яркими искрами – и от улыбки, и от строгости, и от самого Ильи, всего и целиком.

\- Ты себе даже не представляешь, - сказал он.

И оказался прав: как выяснилось, такой глубокой пальпации Илья себе до сих пор не представлял. Когда дорога, ванна и действительно необходимая перевязка остались позади, Соло смог выдохнуть с облегчением. Царапина на бедре у Ильи и вправду оказалась царапиной: пуля, чиркнув по бедру, вырвала небольшой кусочек кожи, но Соло тщательно промыл неглубокую рану посреди обширного синяка, наложил мазь, тампон, зафиксировал пластырем, поднялся и сказал:

\- В следующий раз за такие штучки отлучу от тела. Я серьёзно, Угроза.

\- Мне тебе напомнить твой прыжок из окна прекрасной дамы неделю тому назад? – спросил Илья, но по лицу Соло видел – обещание он воспринял серьёзно. Пожалуй, можно не бояться, что примется нарочно подставляться под пули. И, похоже, действительно был банальный рикошет, хотя с Курякиным трудно за что-либо ручаться. – Хромота, ведро воды вдогонку, испорченная репутация жены банкира?

\- Зато след немецкого золота у нас в руках, - пожал плечами Соло. – Я сейчас.

Перевязывать Илью в белом халате он боялся. Знал, что не удержатся оба, слишком уж много было ассоциаций с этим обманчиво простым, туго накрахмаленным, всегда безупречно чистым предметом одежды. Потому переоделся в него только сейчас  - и, явившись, застал Илью задумчиво перебирающим разросшуюся до неприличия коллекцию инструментария.

\- Давай-ка тебя прослушаем, - сказал Соло, водя языком по пересохшему рту. – Для начала.

Илья по-прежнему вздрагивал от холодных прикосновений кружка фонендоскопа; дышал ровно и глубоко, но Соло слышал, как у него колотится сердце.

\- Тахикардия, - сказал он, - повернись лицом.

Илья повернулся. Соски у него свело в маленькие торчащие изюмины, и Соло прижал кружок прямо поверх одного, заставив Илью тихо зашипеть сквозь зубы.

\- Знаешь, - сказал он, - иногда ты такая сволочь, Ковбой, ты...

\- Помолчи, - оборвал Соло. – Я же тебя слушать пытаюсь.

Илья хмыкнул, но замолчал, даже губу прикусил для верности. Соло выслушал его, простучал пальцами по вздымающейся груди – они нечасто начинали настолько издалека, но сегодня был особый случай, - и сказал:

\- Полностью разденься и ложись.

Из одежды на Илье оставалось не так чтоб очень много, и вскоре он лежал перед Соло, голый и прекрасный, с белой нашлёпкой на бедре.

\- Болит? – не удержался Соло, погладив рядом. Илья помотал головой. – Хорошо. Можешь согнуть колени?

Илья, как выяснилось, мог. Стараясь не тревожить пострадавшее бедро, Соло подтащил его поближе к  краю, быстрыми пальцами промял живот, походя щёлкнул по уверенно торчащему члену, оторвал кусок бинта и привычно перевязал его у основания. Илья принял это без большого восторга, но по тому, как над белой полоской налилось кровью и отяжелело, Соло мог с уверенностью сказать: нравится. Он щёлкнул перчатками, вылил на руку полфлакона смазки и сказал:

\- Дыши глубоко и не зажимайся.

Первые три пальца Илья принял как должное; Соло показалось даже, что он немного разочарован.  Но когда дошло до четвёртого – Соло сложил ладонь лодочкой и вставил по самые костяшки, - он замер, часто дыша, и выдавил:

\- Соло... одурел?

\- Дыши глубже, - сказал Соло, потянул руку к себе, долил смазки, вернул внутрь. Пальцы сжимало, и анус у Ильи был не смугло-розовый, как обычно, а алый, яркий – но принимал он на удивление легко.  Вздрагивал, когда Соло кончиками пальцев гладил внутри, сорванно выдыхал, когда тот вдвигал особенно глубоко – и охнул, когда Соло, вытащив руку и прижав большой палец к ладони, вдвинул так.

\- Не сопротивляйся, - сказал он нежно. – Ты большой парень, справишься... по самое запястье.  Пальпировать так уж пальпировать на совесть , согласен?

Илья всхлипнул. Его задница сжималась на руке Соло, даже сквозь перчатку тот  чувствовал судороги и спазмы.

\- Тише, Илюшенька, всё хорошо, - сказал он, наклонился, взял губами член, принял до самого бинта, подразнил, перебивая нутряной страх тела удовольствием. Отпустил и повторил, - всё хорошо.

Вспомнилось вдруг, как Илья, заведённый до звона, зажал его прямо в кабинете Уэверли, и только кошачье умение Соло, напакостив, выглядеть идеально невинным, спасло их от неминуемой расправы. Соло улыбнулся и двинул рукой глубже, проскальзывая почти до основания большого пальца. Тут было самое широкое место, и он не торопился, давал Илье привыкнуть.

Илья вот терпением не отличался. Обнаружив в напарнике доселе неизвестные склонности, имел его везде, где мог  - а если обстановка была совсем неподходящей, просто смотрел, да так, что у Соло всё внутри горело, и он сам принимался заметать следы, врать направо и налево, выдумывать несуществующие сложности – только чтобы остаться с Ильёй наедине, встать на колени, ломая стрелку наглаженных брюк, и принять в глотку тугой советский хрен. Илья трахал его в рот быстро и жадно, спускал в самую глотку, застёгивал брюки и снова принимался за работу – а Соло до самого вечера мучился стояком.

Зато уж вечером он сам укладывал Илью и так, и этак, и вытворял с ним всё, что приходило в голову – а приходило немало. И Илья позволял, сам ложился, подставлялся, подхватывал игру, из человека-памятника превращался в тяжело дышащее, жаркое, покорное искушение.

Всё как сейчас. Соло прибавил ещё смазки, мягко нажал, и преграда подалась, обхватила его запястье. Илья глухо вскрикнул, замер, стиснулся, и Соло снова зашептал ему успокаивающие слова, задвигал рукой – осторожно, понемногу...

\- Со...ло... – выдавил Илья. Наполеон уже чувствовал, как у него всё сжимается и дрожит внутри – как всегда, когда он кончал без рук, одной задницей. – Соло... не могу...

\- Конечно, можешь, - усмехнулся Соло и зубами потянул за хвостик бинта. Тот неохотно подался, и больше не потребовалось почти ничего – только один короткий удар кончиками пальцев в жаркое нутро.

Вытаскивать руку пришлось гораздо дольше, чем вставлять, но Илья, расслабленный и полуобморочный после сокрушительного оргазма, даже не пытался сжиматься. Это помогло. Соло содрал перчатку, прижался щекой к мокрому от спермы целому бедру, поцеловал, пробормотал, пытаясь отвлечься от мучительного возбуждения и дать Илье прийти в себя перед следующим раундом:

\- В тревожную даль, да? А дальше?

\- И так же, как в жизни каждый, - хрипло и тихо сказал  Илья, - любовь ты встретишь однажды. С тобою, как ты отважна, сквозь бури она... пройдёт.

\- Ясно, - Соло снова поцеловал влажную от пота и спермы кожу, погладил Илью между ног. Раскрытый сфинктер понемногу сжимался, крови не было – и он перевёл дух. – Неплохая песня. Не Eight Days a Week, конечно...

Илья зарычал и засмеялся разом.

\- Помоги мне слезть, - сказал он. – И идём в постель. Я тебе покажу... восемь дней в неделю.

Помолчал и прибавил:

\- Только халат не снимай.

 

***

\- Ковбой, руки прочь. Ещё чего удумай!

Соло недоумённо уставился на Илью. В одной руке он держал бритву, в другой - баллончик пены для бритья. И на то, и на другое Курякин глядел со здоровой подозрительностью.

\- Угроза, - ласково и увещевающе начал Соло. - Ты никогда не думал, как это неприятно - когда я у тебя беру в рот и начинаю давиться твоей... интимной шевелюрой?

Курякин опасно побагровел и глубже занырнул в ванну. Развратная буржуазная пена шапками айсбергов громоздилась над водой, пахла завлекательно и распутно, и Илье в голову не пришло бы ею пользоваться - но она давала хотя бы подобие укрытия.

\- Ну так не давись, - отрезал Илья. - У тебя богатый опыт, что ли я тебя не знаю? Декадент.

\- Сибарит, - возразил Соло. - Есть существенная разница. Что ты так испугался? Я же не кастрировать тебя собрался.

\- Ещё чего не хватало! - возопил Курякин, невольно прикрывая ладонью пах. - И близко не подпущу.

Наполеон хмыкнул, отставил в сторону бритвенные принадлежности, сказал:

\- Я скоро.

И исчез, бесшумный, как кот.

Илья несколько минут смотрел ему вслед, давясь разочарованием. Отбиваться от Соло было нужно, чтобы сохранять хотя бы подобие самоуважения и не чувствовать себя слишком виноватым перед советской родиной, но он не ожидал, что Наполеон так быстро сдастся. Минеты тот строчил невероятные и чуть ли не на ходу, и Илья привык к ним и не хотел терять возможность, чуть захочется, ставить наглого американца на колени и давать ему в рот, да поглубже. У Соло всякий раз делалось такое лицо... покорное, чуть насмешливое, с послушно опущенными ресницами и растянутым ярким ртом, а уж языком он работал так, что у Ильи от одного воспоминания всё встало по стойке смирно.

Если Соло решит перестать...

Мысль была жутковатая и обидная, колкая какая-то. Илья не успел ещё её додумать и до половины, как дверь ванной распахнулась, и на пороге возникло...

\- Господи, - сказал убеждённый атеист и бывший комсомолец, а ныне - член партии Курякин, сдавший научный коммунизм на твёрдую пять с плюсом.

Наполеон польщённо улыбнулся и кокетливо выставил ногу, затянутую в тугой шёлковый чулок. Чёрная полупрозрачная ткань подчёркивала всё, что ей полагалось подчеркнуть - не по-мужски изящную лодыжку, крутую икру, округлое колено, - приникала к телу, как вторая кожа. Неизвестно где Соло раздобыл  женские туфли своего размера, и теперь узкие ступни с высоким сводом охватывала лаково блестящая пара.

Тёплая вода вдруг показалась Илье ужасно горячей. Он, как зачарованный, смотрел и смотрел на ставшие какими-то бесконечными ноги, на шелковистые отблески чулок, на высокие каблуки – Соло держался на них с несомненным умением, значит, не в первый раз, - на то, как тонкая ткань у середины бёдер превращалась в такое же тонкое, искусительное кружево. Поверх кружевного безобразия Соло оставил собственную рубашку; застёгнутая на пару пуговиц, она белыми полами-крыльями касалась бёдер и мало что скрывала.

Довольный произведённым впечатлением, Соло молчал. Откровенно и бесстыдно наслаждался, судя по самодовольной физиономии. Медленно согнул колено, упёрся каблуком в стену, приняв позу, которую трудно было охарактеризовать прилично. Рабочая, в общем, была поза. И не имевшая ничего общего с обычной работой, спецовками и заводской, скажем, проходной.

\- Ты бы себя видел, - сказал Соло насмешливо и нежно.

\- Нет, это ты бы себя видел, - отозвался Илья. – Соло, ты...

\- Заметь, никаких волос, - отметил Наполеон, повёл ладонью по шёлковой гладкости бедра. Илья прикипел взглядом к этой ладони, к тому, как пальцы, натренированные расправляться с хитроумными замками сейфов, небрежно подцепили крахмально-белое крыло рубашки, отпустили, подцепили снова, открывая тёмный, тайный треугольник паха. – Лучше прилегает. Приятнее гладить. Так что, Угроза? По-прежнему уверен, что брить надо только щёки?

\- Ноги, - сказал Илья, собрав все силы, - ноги брить не дам. Остальное... как скажешь.

Он сглотнул и прибавил:

\- Их не снимай.

Наполеон усмехнулся, отклеился от стены и, цокая каблуками, подошёл поближе, закатывая рукава.

\- Ради тебя, Угроза, даже губы накрашу, если захочешь, - он снова взял пену и бритву. – Встань-ка.

Илья, обрушив с себя целый поток воды и множество пенных айсбергов, поднялся. Наполеон хищно обозрел фронт работ и со вздохом сказал:

\- Не дёргайся, не хочу тебя поцарапать. Лучше вообще глаза закрой.

Илья, как мог, заставлял себя думать о том, что безопасная бритва – не самый удачный инструмент для кастрации. Это отвлекало от ощущений и немного отрезвляло, но вскоре он забыл об опасениях. Пена, мягкая и плотная, ложилась ему на лобок, горячие пальцы Соло размазывали её, дразня и лаская так, что Илье хотелось кричать. Потом настала очередь бритвы, и всё оказалось совсем не страшно: давление, скольжение, короткие паузы, когда Наполеон споласкивал бритву, а Илья мог дышать, снова скользящие прикосновения к лобку, яйцам и члену.

Стоял у Ильи так, что было больно, заполошный пульс колотился в каждой жилке. Соло ничего не говорил и не насмехался, только осторожно отогнул прижавшийся к животу член, выбрил вокруг, облил водой, в последний раз прошёлся бритвой, снимая тончайший пушок.

\- Знаешь, на что похоже? – спросил он. Илья сглотнул. – На леденец.

И прижался губами прежде, чем Курякин нашёлся с ответом. Забрал весь, пропустив невозможно глубоко – если бы кто спросил, Илья поклялся бы, что дурной американец насадился на него по самые ключицы, - и сжал губы на сверхчувствительной, раздразненной бритьём коже.

Это был не первый раз, когда Илья не мог сдержаться, но первый, когда он действительно закричал. Коротко и хрипло, тут же накрепко закусив губу, но всё-таки.

Соло довольно мурлыкнул – от вибрации в его тугой глотке что-то сдвинулось, невыносимо сладко дразня и сжимаясь, - и откачнулся назад. И снова насадился, принимая весь, только ухитрился ещё и кончиком языка дотянуться до ошеломляюще голой, беззащитной кожи.

Довольно странно кончать от того, что тебя лизнули у основания члена, но именно это короткое касание и стало для Ильи последней каплей. Он вцепился в мокрую кафельную стену, оскальзываясь пальцами, и спустил в жадный рот. Соло проглотил всё – он всегда глотал всё, и это было для Ильи отдельным поводом для смятения, - и медленно, томительно вылизывал его член и безволосый теперь лобок. Потом облизал покрасневшие губы и предложил:

\- В постель?

Илья обморочно кивнул, смыл с себя остатки пены. Сытое после оргазма тело казалось чужим, оглушённым, но из ванны он выбрался, не шатнувшись.

\- Герой, - прокомментировал Соло, усмехаясь. На каблуках он оказался почти одного роста с Ильёй, подмокшая от брызг и пара рубашка липла к плечам, к груди. Руки чесались содрать её совсем, но вот чулки – другое дело, их Илья так же твёрдо решил оставить.

\- Не разувайся, - сказал он, когда они добрели до кровати. Наполеон насмешливо поднял брови, уселся на край, уложил ногу на ногу, покачал носком туфли. – Где ты, зараза, научился ходить на шпильках?

\- Было одно задание, - неопределённо сообщил Соло. – Поверь, подробностей ты знать не хочешь, но в числе прочего были туфли, сумочка жены посла и идиотка-горничная. Правда, довольно симпатичная идиотка... потом, когда перестала вопить от неожиданности.

\- Кто бы сомневался, - пробормотал Илья, наконец-то наложил руки на вожделенные колени, повёл ладонями вверх, шалея от гладкости. Не то чтобы он никогда не видел чулок – видел, конечно. И просто так, в магазинах Мосторга, и на девушках, но то были совсем другие чулки и другие ноги. Ничего подобного теперешнему бешеному возбуждению, заново принявшемуся сворачиваться в паху тугим узлом, они не вызывали. Он снова провёл ладонями, развёл Соло колени. Тот откинулся на постели, наглый, как кот,  согнул ноги в коленях и пристроил ступни на самый край, окончательно раскрываясь.

Из Ильи словно кто-то вытащил половину костей; ноги согнулись сами, колени ткнулись в мягкий ковёр, лицо оказалось на уровне нагло выставленных длинных конечностей, обтянутых шёлком. Припал к ним, целуя сквозь ткань и чувствуя, как Соло пробирает предвкушающей дрожью, повёл языком вверх, к тёмному паху, только сейчас понял, почему там Соло так гладко подстрижен. Представил, как он этого добивается, и чуть не сгорел на месте.

\- Илья... – выговорил Соло, но это было где-то далеко, всё было далеко, рядом с Ильёй оставались только ошеломляющие ноги, поджарый живот под задравшейся рубашкой и член, поднимающийся из гладко блестящей, словно набриолиненной, поросли. Илья лизнул раз и другой, поддёрнул Соло поближе  к краю, зарылся лицом, облизывая и пробуя везде, в бессчётный раз подумал о том, что свихнётся, непременно свихнётся однажды, - и забыл.  Соло подавался к нему, елозя твёрдым членом по губам, раскрывался бесстыже, полно, весь – искушение, весь –  капиталистический порок, разврат и преступление. Илья падал в него, как в пропасть, каждым движением и прикосновением, каждым вдохом.

Когда Соло сам – сам! – устроил узкие лодыжки у Ильи на плечах, тот ничуть не удивился. Надавил сильнее, глубоко засадил – Соло выдохнул откровенно блядский стон, - навалился, задвигался, прижимаясь голым лобком к горячей коже. Ощущения были дикие, странные. Чарующие. И Соло вился под ним, изнывая и вспарывая лаковыми каблуками воздух, по-змеиному нежно шелестел и посвистывал шёлком то о кровать, то о самого Илью.

\- Глуб...же, - потребовал он, выгибаясь и поднимаясь почти в гимнастическую «берёзку».  Хотел бы Илья посмотреть на то, как Соло сдал бы нормы ГТО... впрочем, нет. Порнография одна, вот как сейчас. – И...лю...

Илья зарычал и подхватил его под колени, свистнул ладонями по тугому шёлковому плену, задвигался жёстко, безжалостно. Соло заорал, извиваясь и вздрагивая, стиснулся, на живот пролилось белым.

Илья не отстал.  Уже кончая, выдернул член из туго сжимавшейся дырки, и последним толчком спермы, как жидким перламутром, облил Наполеону живот и бёдра. Белые капли, свернувшись, скатились по чулкам, как роса по листу, кое-где застряли в подстриженной блядской дорожке.

\- Сдуреть, Ковбой, - сказал Илья сипло. Соло лениво дёрнул ногой, сбросил туфлю, пополз в глубину постели, утаскивая его за собой.

\- Забирайся, - предложил он. – В следующий раз надену белые. И халат.

\- Губы накрасишь, - хмуро буркнул Курякин, окончательно сдаваясь.

Соло рассмеялся и кивнул.

**Author's Note:**

> «Столетнее яйцо» (кит. трад. 皮蛋, пиньинь: pídàn, палл.: пидань; вариант названия — «тысячелетнее яйцо») — популярная закуска китайской кухни; представляет собой яйцо, выдержанное несколько месяцев в специальной смеси без доступа воздуха. 
> 
> Илья цитирует и напевает советскую песню.  
> ПЕСНЯ О ТРЕВОЖНОЙ МОЛОДОСТИ  
> (Из кинофильма "По ту сторону")  
> Слова Л. ОШАНИНА  
> Музыка А. ПАХМУТОВОЙ  
> Забота у нас простая,  
> Забота наша такая:  
> Жила бы страна родная -  
> И нету других забот.  
> Припев:  
> И снег, и ветер,  
> И звезд ночной полет...  
> Меня мое сердце  
> В тревожную даль зовет.  
> Пускай нам с тобой обоим  
> Беда грозит за бедою,  
> Но дружба моя с тобою  
> Лишь вместе со мной умрет.  
> Припев.  
> Пока я ходить умею,  
> Пока глядеть я умею,  
> Пока я дышать умею,  
> Я буду идти вперед.  
> Припев.  
> И так же, как в жизни каждый,  
> Любовь ты встретишь однажды,  
> С тобою, как ты отважна,  
> Сквозь бури она пойдет.  
> Припев.  
> Не думай, что все пропели.  
> Что бури все отгремели, -  
> Готовься к великой цели,  
> А слава тебя найдет.  
> Припев:  
> И снег, и ветер,  
> И звезд ночной полет...  
> Меня мое сердце  
> В тревожную даль зовет.
> 
> Соло цитирует песню Битлз, откуда и название фика.


End file.
